


Adventure of one humans lifetime.

by MoriartyIsntDead



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, DWxSH, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Wholock, doctor who - Freeform, quotes, wholock crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsntDead/pseuds/MoriartyIsntDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock aimlessly walks around the streets of London, ever since John left Hes been looking for something to do. Suddenly something appears that might change his life forever, and maybe, just maybe, he might change the other persons life too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of one humans lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholock feels and a bit of Johnlock depression, I'm sorry

Dull. Everything, so boring. Alone. Lonely. No difference anymore. Everything turns to dust in the end and everything falls to the ground. Why am I all of a sudden so… Sad? Is it because he left? Because he left me to be with that.. That woman. 

That woman who took my John Watson away from me. He was happy with me, I regret it all you know? Faking my death. If I never done that he would never have met her, why? Why did my happiness depend on whether or not their relationship would last…

All I simply am, is a human trying to be a god.

+

Lifeless, I've seen what this planet will look like in the next 1000 years you know? Its almost as dead as now, humans, they all go in the same patterns, the same routine. What's the point of their existence besides from things that breathe and take up space in well, space. Are they really worth fighting for? 

Yes. They are, this one human is worth fighting for, I've been seeing them for a while now, strolling around, alone. Making sense of things other people dont see, its amazing isn't it? That some humans can comprehend the matters of the impossible by just some attention to detail.

The only reason I really stick around, trying to learn there ways and listen to them, well..   
Its because I'm a God trying to be human.

+

A blue box, a police box to be in fact, I know every street in London but never once have I seen that blue box.

It has an unimaginable amount of energy radiating from it. Should I look? Should I let my curiosity kill me once more?

Strolling over I decide it'll do me no harm, its not as if my one tiny microscopic being matters at all. 

Its shut tight, not allowing a trespasser inside, perhaps there is something bigger than expected from the inside? No but that's impossible?   
Just as I was turning to walk away a tall figure, 5'11.. No no 6ft something approached me. 

And then he spoke out those words that would change my life forever…

" I am the doctor. "

+

 

He looked amazed, the fact his eyes wrinkled at the side and his smile died down into a smirk was amazing. Breath taking.

Looking at him for a short time could tell me 2 things,  
• This man was alone.  
• This man hated being alone.

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."

He stretched out his hand too meet mine and I was delighted, he wasn't scared of me, or seemed to pose any threat, without thinking, I was taking his hand and shaking it.

"Now, Mr. Holmes, I can ask you one question. You must answer this with positive assurance."

He stayed silent for a minute, perhaps reading me, I mean he was a consulting detective after all. 

"Okay"   
He breathed out ever so slowly.

That one question,   
That one answer would impact my life forever.

"Would you like to go on an adventure?"  
I quirked my eyebrow up, smiling, hoping for the response I ever so wanted.

And that one word, did changed my life forever.

"Yes."


End file.
